1. To provide rural communities, schools, professionals and others with alcoholism information and to provide in service education. Present talks to all segments of the rural community covering all aspects of alcohol use and abuse and alcoholism. Hopefully this education will lessen alcohol related court offenses and accidents involving the misuse of alcohol. 2. To provide referral and counseling services to poverty alcoholics and their families. To provide consultation services to employers, schools, etc. The alcohol information and referral centers provide counseling services, including alcoholism counseling, marriage and family counseling as well as referral for all alcohol related services such as treatment, financial aid, financial management, medical services, psychological testing, pastoral counseling, etc. They also provide consultation services to the various segments of the community requiring them. 3. To provide medical chemotherapy and vitamin therapy through the Delta-Menominee Health Director and nursing staff at Delta Halfway House and health offices in their various communities. 4. Ongoing outreach program to poverty people in rural areas and assist at the Hannahville Indian Reservation.